i don't have a title yet can someone help me here
by bella cullen55
Summary: A young girl of six loses her intire family in a serial murder. The only person who knows the killer is this young girl but she can't remember anything from her past. The doctors can’t do any thing for her send her to live in the children’s home. This yo
1. prologe

prologue

On that Christmas night my whole life was shattered in a matter of minutes. A man destroyed my life and my family on the same night. I am Jasmin Koyopa the sole survivor of a serial murder which took the lives of my parents. We had lived in a fair sized house in Edmonton, Alberta. It was only the three of us but we were hoping there would be another in a year or two. I was six at the time and I didn't completely understand what was happening until the person had turned to me. He had shot my father when he came in. He than turned to my mother who he shot and stabbed. I still don't know what he did to me but the first thing I can remember is waking up to those lights.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Hospital

I woke up in an ambulance and had no idea where I was. When I got to the hospital the doctor asked me if I could remember what had happened. The problem was that I couldn't remember who I was or anything for that matter.

For the next week or so they kept me in the hospital to try and help me remember something from my past. They tried everything to help me remember but they could only do so much. When they had done as much for me as they could they sent me to the children's home.

I lived there for seven years, once a week going to the hospital for them to try something new on me to try to get my memories back even still they didn't work. When it was not a MRI it would be a new drug or some kind of psychological treatment. I would also try to remember on my own so I knew, but nothing ever worked for me. And after the worst weak of my life (as far as I can remember) I had to go to the hospital for more tests and treatments that never work. So I got ready to go once again for another day at the hospital.

I had gotten to know most of the doctors in the hospital because they would bring in a different doctor every time one ran out of ideas and would interchange as needed. I had seen specialists who could not find anything wrong with me. All the doctors had absolutely no idea why I could not remember anything. They had told me that when my parents were killed, the person also beat me, and it was a miracle that I was still alive.

I learned at the front desk that I was in for more tests. I went to my normal room and got ready for the day, what a boring day it was going to be. soon a doctor came in to see me. This doctor I had never seen before and it was weird that he would come in without another doctor that I knew to make me feel safer with the new doctor. I was in a bad mood and didn't make any fuss about it because I got bored when the old doctor told the new one about me. The day seemed very anticlimactic because I had gone through all the tests before and had gotten used to it as time had gone on. What struck me as weird was the doctor started asking me questions. He asked me if I knew a guy named Zen, who I had never heard of before. When I asked him, why I should know someone named Zen he said that he was my stepfather. But I knew that my father's name was Devon and that I had met all of me living relatives who had been unable to take care of me for some reason or another. It had bothered me that when I would ask him a question he would then try to backtrack and say he hadn't said that at all. As he would ask me these questions I was slowly getting madder and madder. The other doctors would back off when they saw that I was getting frustrated or ask me if I to go on but this guy was different he kept asking me questions. I then noticed that this doctor wasn't taking any notes and all of the other doctors had always taken a lot of notes with me to make sure they weren't missing anything. I also hadn't been introduced to this doctor yet and he wasn't listening to me or anything he seemed to be twitchy. It seemed like he was only there for himself and he wasn't supposed to be there at all.

He asked questions that no other doctor had ever asked me. Most of the doctors would ask the same questions over and over but this guy didn't he asked new questions.

The last straw was when he asked me if I loved my parents and ever wanted their killer caught. At this question I lost it. Yes, I didn't know my parents but I had still seen pictures of them and the guy had also done a great deal of harm to my life not only theirs. I knew that he had asked me this to get me mad and that was exactly what had happened. I started yelling at him saying that he had no idea what he was doing and he had no idea to ask me that. I went on and on until a nurse that knew me came running in. As soon as the door opened the doctor was gone as if he had turned to dust in that instant.

The nurse asked me what I had been doing all day and why I had been out of my room. I thought that this was weird seeing as they should know that I had been in tests all day and wouldn't be in my room. She also asked me who the guy was in the room with me was. When I told that he was the doctor she ran to the phone and called the cops. When I asked why she had called the cops she told me that the doctor had come in to see me because one of his other patients had gone in for an emergency surgery that day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Questions.  
When the cops showed up they asked me more questions about the guy who had me all day. I thought that it was weird that I had sent the whole day with this guy and I couldn't answer any of them at all. I was normally very good with names and faces. But with this guy I couldn't even describe his face.

The next few days I was in lock down. I was not aloud to see anyone except my teachers and doctors. I do have to say that at the beginning I did like the quiet but after a bit it got so annoying because I was used to the noise. I was so very bored when I was in lock down since I couldn't even go on the computer and that was where I spent most of me time before. The other kids were aloud to help cook meals if they wanted and I was unable to do anything at all not anything at all. I was normally a very active person I would go out to get the groceries with the teachers. Me I was stuck in a little room with nothing to do. I kept asking myself what the guy looked like and why he had been looking for me. He could have gone into any room on my floor, or even in the hospital for that matter, but he had come into me room.

I got very little sleep the next few days because I was asking myself these questions and I lost track of time. When I was finally aloud out of my room a week had gone by. A bunch of my friends were gone and there were new kids like always in there spots. I had always felt lonely but now it was much worse.

I was very quiet for the next two weeks. The teachers told me that I wouldn't be leaving the house for a while and wouldn't have to go to the hospital for the next 3 to 6 weeks to make me feel better. Everyone thought that I was scared but I knew that I needed to see him again and get answers to my many questions.

I spent a lot of my time on the computer seeing if I could find something out about this guy. I looked up the name that had been on his shirt and the name Zen. I must have looked at about 1000 pages and I still didn't find anything at all abut either of them.  
I had gone to the library to see if I could find something out about the doctor that had seen me that day. I was looking at the old newspapers to see if I could find something out about him. I happened across a story about my parents murders. In the news I was died also to try to keep me safe. I read the article to see if it would help me remember something about that night. Then I found it the name of the doctor, the same doctor who had pronounced my parents died 7 years before. But why would he have only now have come to see me and why would he have been so twitchy about being with me?  
I knew that I had something to go no, and I was going to figure this out no matter what.  
I stopped looking up things about the doctor and changed to looking for things about my past. I found a lot of things that said that me and my parents were murdered on Christmas 7 years before. After about a week I found a website that talked about the people who had helped with the case and it also said things about the doctor who had pronounced my parents died. It also had a link to a site that was all about the doctor. When I clicked on the link I read most of the page and found that he had retired after allegations of malpractice had come up against him. Before that he had been a well known doctor with hundreds of patients. He had curved many people of disease and was also very active in his community.

As I read on and on more and more questions came up. If he had retired than why would he have come in to see me? And if they had let him come to see me why had it only been then and not when I had first lost my memory?  
I then went to the hospitals homepage where it said all the names of the doctors who had been at the hospital for that month. I found that he wasn't supposed to even be at the hospital that day at all. I signed in to see who was supposed to have had me that day he had come. It turned out that I was going to have the same doctor as I had had for the last month and it shouldn't have changed at all. With this I came up with even more questions and they would keep coming.


End file.
